Cirque du Soleil
by angieluvsBTR1515
Summary: Genevieve once had a big break in the gymnastics world until one day she was replaced by the new girl. After her loss at a competition, she came home to her father disowning her and kicking her out of the house. Gen was left distraught by the events until she reads an ad for the famous Cirque du Soleil where she meets the handsome James, one of the biggest stars in the Cirque.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't finished my other short story but I had the idea for this one and I was like I HAVE to write it! Anyways compared to the other story this won't have much sadness or anything like that. It'll mainly be romance. But to keep it interesting I'll add a small bit of tragedy somewhere in there. ALSO this story is for my friend Genevieve; I hope you enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing it. **

**Characters: **

**Chelsie Hightower – Genevieve "Gen" Donovan**

**James Maslow**

**Crystal Reed – Angela Ryder**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Candice Accola – Krista Schaller**

**Grant Gustin**

**Alan Cumming – Fegan**

**Stanley Tucci – Sebastian**

**Rachel Hurd Wood (red head) – Elisabeth **

**The whole story will mainly be in Gen's point of view. ENJOY!**

Imagine training almost your entire life for something you had a passion for. You get out there and do what your best and succeed. It all goes great until they bring in someone else then let you go just because they got a higher score than you just by one point. That's what my life was all about for the past twenty years.

I began to train for gymnastics at the age of 3. And boy was I good at it. You could say I flew by those lessons like it was nothing. I was the fastest learner out of the group of small children. Even if they were young they gave me looks of pure jealousy because the teacher always favored me for my abilities to bend my body and do flips with easy. Not long after the lessons they threw me right out to the Balance Beams. I surpassed many of the older girls that had worked on the beams longer than I had but it didn't matter. I was doing what I loved most.

Years later I asked to be in a professional gymnastics team and I gladly took it. By the age of 18 I was traveling the world, and I was also the youngest in the team. Many of the girls liked me but some envied me. They thought it wasn't fair that a younger girl would be put out to compete when some would have to sit out. But was it my fault?

My first competition had been in the 2008 Olympics. I remember standing in the large stadium. Women from around the world were there to compete as well and they were all amazing. _What am I doing here?_ I had thought to myself. The very idea of letting down my team terrified me but my instructor had put me on the competition list for a reason and I can't back down. "Gen, are you alright?" My old friend Elisabeth asked coming up to me in the dressing room. She had deep red hair and bright green eyes, I had always slightly been jealous of her beauty and her grace. But she was the sweetest girl you'd ever meet. I looked at her in the mirror I stood in front of. I sighed in deeply, "I'm alright. Just nervous."

She placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it, "You'll be okay, I promise. Here Ontaria asked me to bring you your competition number." Elisabeth placed a paper with the number 412 on it. "Just stick it to the back of your leotard and come out when it's your turn. And Gen?" I looked up from the paper to meet her green eyes. She gave me a smile with her perfect straight white teeth, "You'll do great. I believe in you."

Elisabeth left then, leaving me in the dressing room by myself. I looked at myself once more in my shimmery white leotard before sighing, "Show time Gen." After placing the paper on my back; I walked back out to the stadium. The girl that was before me was just finishing up her routine. Ontaria walked up to me, red faced. Something had gone wrong and she definitely showed it. "Alright Gen, you're not going to like this. But the judges have decided to start you off at a 6.6 difficulty start." My eyes widened, I had never had to start off that high on the ranking. I usually started off with a 5, there must be a mistake.

Ontaria shook her head and grabbed my shoulders after noticing the panic on my face, "Gen you'll be alright, it just means you'll have to add the movements we decided to leave out in your routine." I scoffed, "We left them out for a reason! What if I can't hit them right? I'll fall right off that beam and embarrass myself in front of thousands of people!" I had to take in a few deep breaths to calm my anger down. This could not be happening to me!

"Our next competitor Genevieve Donovan!" the announcer said through the microphone. They hadn't even given me a chance to think through my routine. "Just stay calm Gen, you'll do great. I gave you this chance for a reason." Ontaria looked me in the eye. I nodded and walked out toward the beam with confidence. I would not show the judges my fear. Now was my time to shine.

( Her routine: www. /watch?v=NzEqRi3ZJgI&feature=related)

After the flip off the beam, I nearly lost my balance once I landed on the pad but I managed to regain it in seconds. Ontaria and most of the other girls congratulated me after I smiled and did my signature thanks to the crowd and the judges.

"You were great Gen!" Elisabeth ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "I knew you had it in you, Donovan!" Ontaria gave me a hearty laugh then patted me on the back. After that I received my score and it was far better than what I imagined, a 16.225. That's very good for my age group and it being my first big competition.

Now that I am twenty-two closing in on twenty-three I was put to train on a floor exercise. After the many gold medals I received in almost every competition. My standards had to be raised and at all the competitions the expectations for my routines to be better increased. "Gen, you have to focus! You can't go out there with a form looking like that!" Ontaria barked after I lost my balance and landed face first on the mat. I huffed; I had been practicing for hours now and no break. My legs felt like putty and my arms were about to fall off. "Can I please have a break?" I pleaded.

Ontaria had lost any sympathy for me after my first competition, now she wanted perfection from me. "Not until you land with both your feet on the ground with poise!" she snapped, "Now from the start!" I groaned and rose to me feet, walking over to the corner of the boundary. I began my round off then leaping into a twist but it caused my vision to become blurry and instead of landing like I should, I landed right on my side. Ontaria shook her head in disapproval, "Head to the bars and work on that routine then move to the beam maybe you can do that!" She walked off leaving me on the pad by myself.

I noticed a brunette girl that I've never seen before walk through with a grin on her lips, "And they say you're the best gymnast on the team?" I narrowed my eyes at her, "Who are you?" She walked onto the mat with a fake smile on her face, "My name is Jordyn and I'm here to replace you." I quickly stood up. She can't be serious! The team wouldn't replace me! Not ever! I stomped off the matt to search for Ontaria. I found her minutes later in her officer.

"You're not seriously replacing me are you?" I exclaimed as burst through the door. Ontaria looked up at me, "You are not being replaced...yet. If you do well against Jordyn in the next competition you'll stay but if she manages to beat you on the rank then you must pack your bags. You've been lacking in skills lately Genevieve, and Jordyn has the spark and passion you no longer have." How dare she talk to me like she knew me? Of course I had the spark and passion! For God's sake, I made this all my life!

For the next few weeks I trained as hard as I could. Apparently Ontaria wanted Jordyn and I to train separately since this next competition was to decide who would stay on the team. This made me furious but I sure as hell was no going to let Jordyn take my spot after I had been here for years.

The day of the competition came and we were heading to Japan for this competition. My parents dropped me off at the airport with the rest of the team that day. "Good luck sweetie, whatever happens we are very proud of you." My mother hugged me. Unlike my father, she had faith in me. My father had been a champion in the Olympics back in the day and he wanted me to be up there as well. The idea of being replaced made him angry, not at Ontaria, but at me. He had said that if I would train harder than things like those wouldn't happen. Part of me even believed that if I were to get replaced he would disown me. But who would do that to their child, right?

"Good luck on beating me, you'll need it." Jordyn sneered at me as she pushed past me. Some of the girls giggled as they followed behind her. Since the many of the girls already disliked me, they took a liking on Jordyn since she was my only real competition. "Don't listen to her." Elisabeth said walking up beside me. We boarded the airplane after that. The trip there was tedious, I always hated flying. It gave me a paranoid feeling so I had to take sleeping pills in order to make it through the flight.

I was awakened by Elisabeth the moment we landed. "Come one sleepy head, time to get off!" she chimed before grabbing her bags. I rubbed my eyes before getting off the seat. Jordyn gave me a look from the other side; she flipped her hair before walking away with her bags. That girl just made me want to run her over with a big 18-wheeler.

The hotel we were staying at was beyond amazing; only we didn't get to enjoy it because we had to practice for the competition tomorrow. Onatria was set on having Jordyn and I separated. But no worries, there's no way the girl could be better than I. "Gen! Gen! Gen!" Elisabeth came running in as I was fixing to get on the uneven bars. I turned around and noticed her flushed face, it looked like she had been running. "What is it?" I asked. Elisabeth crouched down for a moment catching her breath. After a moment she finally stood up straight, "Jordyn…oh my god….she's amazing. Ontaria had me practice in the same gym as her and…all I'm saying is you should be intimidated." I furrowed my eyebrows, "Thanks for the encouragement Lis." She waved her hands in front of her and rolled her eyes, "I'm just telling you not to get too confident. Anyways, I gotta get back to practicing; Ontaria is really on our case right now. See you later!"

I continued to practice until it was curfew. The routines had gone great, which in some way it wasn't a good thing. Usually there is always a flaw but not this time, it was nearly perfect. I decided not to let that get in the way of my mindset; I had to beat Jordyn in order to stay. And I was going to do that tomorrow at competition. I was going to show her what a real gymnast looks like.

The next morning I woke up with sore muscles, which never happens to me. "This can't be good." I said to myself the moment I got out of bed. Elisabeth was rooming with and she was already up and going. We both got into our leotards then our team sweats.

"Good morning Gen." Jordyn smirked once we got into the elevator. "Good morning…Jordyn." I struggled to reply. Loathing the girl wouldn't help me, but it sure as hell felt great. Once the elevator opened one the first floor, Jordyn pushed past both Elisabeth and I, nearly knocking her over. "What the hell was that?" I exclaimed helping Elisabeth regain her balance. Jordyn gave me a side look before walking off. "I do not like that girl one bit." Elisabeth growled. "Come on lets go." I sighed.

The stadium here in Japan was quiet large in comparison to the ones we have been to in the past. "Alright girls show time! Jordyn you're up first from our team!" Ontaria shouted over the crowd. Jordyn turned to give me an evil smile before walking off to do her routines. There's just no way that the girl can be as good at Elisabeth made it sound.

That was until I saw her start off.

(Jordyn's routines : watch?v=lcKRHUOtL_k&feature=related Skip to :28)

My jaw had dropped once she finished her floor routine. Everyone in the crowd cheered for her. I must admit this scared me. She was as good as Elisabeth had said. But I cannot lose hope, there's still a chance. "Try to beat that." Jordyn whispered as she pushed past me after getting off the floor mat.

I continued my pacing around while more contestants went until my name was called. Ontaria went up to me and sighed, "This is it Gen, prove to me that you belong on the team." I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jordyn to turn to one of the girls and began laughing as they watched me head to the uneven bars.

I stepped on top of the small stand that would help me gain bounce to be able to grab on the first bar. I took in a deep breath and jumped. The twists and turns were great and precise until I got to the hard maneuver…

(Uneven Bar routine: watch?v=CT2Wlljps3U)

After landing I did my signature thanks and stepped off. It wasn't long until the tears came, how could I have fallen? It's never happened before! I couldn't even look at Ontaria, there was no doubt that I had just cost us many points as a team. "It's alright Gen!" Elisabeth came running to me and engulfed me into a hug, "You still have a chance to win back some points off the beam and floor routine!"

"Not with a torn leotard. " Jordyn smirked as she walked up and hooked her finger through the hole that was on the side of my outfit. It must have torn when I had taken the fall. Elisabeth pushed her aside and took my face in her hands, "It's alright. Thankfully I brought an extra in case something like this happened. She quickly led me to her bag then towards the dressing room. I had only 5 minutes before I would get disqualified for abusing the time out they gave us.

The leotard was a soft pink with white sleeves, also shimmery. I thanked God letting both Elisabeth and me be the same size. Quickly I hugged Elisabeth and thanked her before getting back out to the stadium. Ontaria looked gravely upset in me but I shook it off, I had to shine on the beam now and on the floor. With confidence, I stepped out to the beam.

(Balance Beam routine: watch?v=H8B0IFC-jNE)

This time I landed more gracefully, I looked over to see Ontaria. She still had a grim look on her face but clapped for me anyways. "You did well!" Elisabeth jumped on me. I laughed, "Thanks now I have to get out to the floor. Just as I pulled away from Elisabeth, I watched Jordyn come up to with hands on her hips, "Save it Gen, you're far behind me. If you want to catch up then your last routine will have to be perfect." I gave her my sweetest smile and by the look on her face, she hated it. "It's okay if you're getting nervous Jordyn. You can't have my spot and I'll show you that." This time it was me that pushed past her as I made my way to the floor mat.

(Floor routine: watch?v=ALyyC2WTPdI)

Holding back the tears I wanted to let go so badly, I did my gratitude stance before walking off. I couldn't believe I had fallen on that flip! Much more landing on my knees and stepping out of boundaries! I watched as Ontaria threw her clipboard on the floor in anger. Now I was sure to be off the team. I had let my team down, myself down and most importantly my parents down. I didn't deserve to be a gymnast. Jordyn gave me a cocky grin once I walked back to my team. "Nice going Donovan." Some of the girls sneered. They were without a doubt furious at me for having points being deducted for my mistakes. "Leave her alone!" Elisabeth defended me as she took a seat next me and tried to comfort me by running my arms. But there was no use, I placed my head in my hands and cried.

Jordyn had been announced as champion in the end results, she had received first place overall. Me on the other hand got thirteenth, which wasn't terrible but it was still awful. All the girls surrounded Jordyn and congratulated her on her win and on her newly earned spot on the team. Ontaria didn't even bother with sweet words, "Turn in your team bag and outfits once we get back."

When we returned to America, my mother greeted me with a sad expression. The moment I turned to look at my father he gave me a look of disgust. "I tried dad, I really did." I cried once we got inside the car. "Trying isn't succeeding Gen! We raised a winner not a loser!" he yelled slamming his hands on the steering wheel. "Richard, please don't be hard on her. She tried, it just wasn't her day." Mom said with a calm voice. My father shook his head and shot me a look through the rearview mirror, "Yeah and she got herself kicked off the best team here in America! What do you have to say about that huh? All the money we spent on her, for what? For her to get thirteenth place? That is unacceptable! A Donovan should never rank that low!"

"I'm not you dad! Alright? So stop trying to compare me to yourself!" I screamed in anger. He punched the breaks and came to screeching halt, ignoring the honks of the other drivers. He turned to face me, cheeks flushed, "I want you out of the house the moment we get back. Consider yourself disowned." My mom turned to him wide eyed, "Richard! What are you doing?" He turned to face my mom, "Our family is place for only winners. Not children that will put a disgrace to our family." Even if my mother tried to, she could never get my dad to change his mind.

Once we got home, my own dad barged into my room and began to throw my clothes into suitcases. "Stop! Dad! Please!" I yelled out as hot tears ran down my cheeks. He knocked me on the ground, "You are no longer my daughter. I want you out of this house immediately, don't make me do something I'll regret Gen." My father walked out of the room without saying a word, my life had just taken a turn. First I was replaced now I was being disowned by my father. I hugged my knees to my chest and cried. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I can't help you." My mother said coming into the room. I knew it hurt her to see me like this. I wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hand, "It's okay mom. I'll be alright."

She placed a soft hand on my cheek and turned my face to look at her, "Listen to me Gen, your father loves you he does, but he's just taking this hard. I know you'll find it in your heart to forgive him for this." At this moment I wasn't even sure if I could ever do that. But I couldn't tell my mom that, she loved both my father and I, if I told her how I felt it would put her in a situation to choose between us and I couldn't do that. "Here Gen, take this with you. I found it not long ago, maybe if you choose to continue what you do then maybe you can try to go for this, "my mom said placing a folded paper in my hand. Please don't let it be another gymnastics thing. Right now, I didn't even want to look at anything that had to do with that.

She placed a kiss on my forehead before leaving my room. As I stood up on my feet, I placed the paper in the back of my pocket; perhaps I'll open it later. After gathering my thing and taking them outside, my father forced me to give him back my copy of the house keys. Mom stood behind him with red puffy eyes before my father slammed the door on my face. I didn't necessarily have any friends I could stay with for the night until I could figure out what do to next. Elisabeth had to go out of town and none of the other girls I trained with liked me.

I was forced to spend the night on the park bench. And sleeping on the bench at night in New York wasn't abnormal, many homeless people did it so they were left alone. Then the realization of being homeless hit me. I broke into tears for probably the 40th time today. Reaching to the back of my pockets to find a tissue paper, my hand touched something. I pulled it out and it was the paper my mother had given me. A note was had been written on the back of it.

_I used to enjoy watching this when I was close to your age. I once dreamed of joining myself. Having the abilities that you do, perhaps you'd like to do it yourself. No matter what you choose to do, I'll always be very proud of you. I love you very much Gen. And you'll shine whether you follow your dream or not. _

I turned the paper back over. The colors caught my attention. It was a circus ad; apparently they needed people for it. Only it wasn't your regular circus, this was sometime entirely different…and dangerous. The circus was Cirque du Soleil.

**Okay, I know this chapter was ridiculously long but I needed to show what Gen can do, what happened to her, and how she came across the Cirque. If you don't know what it is, I suggest you look them up. They are absolutely fabulous. Anyways, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to write some more of this story because I am in a pretty good mood. My friend and I found a stray kitten today in the Wal-Mart parking lot of my town. Poor thing. So I took it home and now it has a home! I named him Wally, since we found him at Wal-Mart and we call the store Wally World, I know weird huh? Anyways enjoy the story!**

**Characters: **

**Chelsie Hightower – Genevieve "Gen" Donovan**

**James Maslow**

**Crystal Reed – Angela Ryder**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Candice Accola – Krista Schaller**

**Grant Gustin**

**Alan Cumming – Fegan**

**Stanley Tucci – Sebastian**

**Mackenzie Foy – Lizzie Evans**

**Halston Sage**

**I had almost forgotten, I do not own any of the characters or their portrayers besides my name haha and I also do not own the title name, it rightfully belongs to the real Cirque du Soleil.**

The next morning I was woken up by someone's touch. "What the hell?" I screamed at some old geezer that was trying to grab at me. He gave me that creepy lustful look, the pervert. Quickly, I smacked his hands away and grabbed my things before running down the park and away from the creep. "Geesh, New York is definitely not a safe place at all." I mumbled to myself. Oddly enough I was still holding the paper for that circus my mother had given me, was it really such a great idea to join? I mean after everything that has happened to me so far?

Perhaps I shouldn't. Besides, I thought circuses were for freaks only, and I am not a goddamn freak.

"Whoa! Sorry about that!" someone said as they ran into me knocking my bag out of my hands and spilling its continents. "It's okay, it's not like my life is getting any better, "I sighed bending down to pick my things up. The stranger and I both reached for my cell phone and our hands touched. Just touching skins with the person made me feel tingly, what in the world? I looked up to meet a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes. "Oh…" I said softly mesmerized by his eyes. The guy flashed me a smile, "I'm sorry again about that. Hopefully I didn't break anything." Speechless, I stood up and nodded. He raised an eyebrow standing up to look me in the face, "So I did break something?"

Way to go Gen. "Uh…n..no….not by what I can tell." I managed to say. God if this guy was any better looking, he'd probably be swimming in my drool. He gave me another perfect smile, "Great, so I guess I'll see you around?" I nodded, "Yeah, absolutely." As I clutched my bag to my chest, he nodded and began to walk away. Just looking at his back made me shiver, why was I getting all of these feelings by some stranger I ran into? Sadly though, I might never see him again. If only I would of thought to get his name at least but it was too late to ask. He had already turned the corner and was out of sight.

The paper for the circus had fallen on the ground and I bent over to pick it up. Maybe I should reconsider this decision. What have I to lose on just auditioning for it? It's not like my life can get any worse. And to my luck, today was the last day to audition for a spot.

The address on the paper had led me to this grey tall building in the middle of the towns square. I had figured that there wouldn't be any people to audition for this thing; it couldn't possibly be that famous. But there happened to be many people just registering and waiting to be called.

"_Is that Genevieve Donovan?"_ I heard a few people begin to whisper as I walked up the steps to register. _"What could she be doing here?" _Another whispered. _"I heard she was kicked off her team for having such a low score!" "What makes her think she can make it here?" "Poor thing, probably didn't have another choice, couldn't let go of her old life." "How sad." _

The whispering around me only became more and more irritating. It wasn't a joke when people say that news travel fast.

Holding my head up high and eyes ahead with confidence, I strode to the front office where a black girl sat filing her long nails. "I am here to audition for Cirque du Soleil." I said ignoring the whispering that was coming from a few girls standing not far from me. Without looking at me, the girl placed a piece of paper in front of me, "Fill it out and go wait with the rest." I opened my mouth to say something until a pale, slim brunette walked up to the office followed by a blue eyed, perky looking blonde. "There's no need for that Shya, she doesn't need to audition," the brunette smiled at me.

Shya rolled her eyes, "Angela, you know Fegan said all the people have to audition." That's when Shya finally looked up at me and her eyes widened. "She's Genevieve Donovan, she doesn't need to. We know what she can do." The blonde laughed looking up and down at me. "Follow me please," the brunette, Angela, spoke and gestured down the hall.

We walked in silence for a few moments. "How do you know what I can do?" I finally asked. The blonde sighed, "We've seen your competitions and must I say we were quite impressed by what you can do." I scoffed, "Then you probably didn't see my last competition." Angela raised her eyebrows and gave me a side glance, "Oh we saw. And we were very impressed by how you took that fall and still got out there. Very graceful."

We walked down a few more halls until we came to a black door marked 'Director'. The blonde pounded on the door then, "Feeeggaannn! She's here just like you had said!" Had I heard right? The man could not have possibly predicted I would be here. Then again, it was a circus deal. The door flew open and a late forties man with unusually spiked hair and grayish stripes stood there with a bored expression, "Krista, must you always be so uproarious?"

The blonde, whom I'm assuming was Krista, giggled, "Oh Fegan, you know how I am. I like to make an entrance at all times." Fegan waved her off and stepped towards me, "You must be the famous Genevieve Donovan, Gen for short. Born July 20, 1989. Natural blonde. Has done gymnastics since the age of 3. Joined the All American Gymnasts team at the age of 18. And has never had a boyfriend. You also found our ad through a poster your mother gave you just before being kicked out of the house." My jaw dropped. Okay half that stuff could be found on Wikipedia or google but not the last two facts. "How did yo…?" I began but Fegan held up a hand to stop me.

"Fegan here is a psychic, believe it or not. He's pretty good too." Angela laughed and looked towards me. Now I was the one impressed. "Okay, now I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you were a mermaid or something." I snorted. Krista began to giggle and Angela just shook her head and chuckled. "Come right this way." Fegan finally said and stepped aside to let me in through the door.

Inside was a large room filled with many obstacles or you could say. Some of the stuff I hadn't even seen before. They had many gymnastics material along with some odd looking things. "Welcome to Cirque du Soleil." Fegan said as he placed a hand on the small of my back and slightly pushed me forward.

There were many people here; it went from gymnasts, dancers, singers, and even actors. "And this is just a little glimpse of what we actually do. This is just practice." Angela whispered as she walked up beside me. "What do you do then?" I asked turning back to her. A smile formed on her lips as she turned to her blonde friend, "She wants to know what we do." Krista smiled as well, "Then let's show her." They shed their sweaters off and then sweatpants leaving themselves only in matching sleeveless under armors and tights.

At first I expected for them to do flips or something but no, it was beyond that. Angela bent her body backwards touching the ground with her hands but it didn't stop at that. She continued to fold her body back to where her behind was completely touching her spine and her forearms were now on the ground. She raised a leg up pointing her toes and holding her position.

What Krista did next impressed me the most. She slowly climbed on top of Angela and used her hands to grab on to Angela's foot while her feet that were on her bent knee helped give some momentum in her small jump. Krista slowly balanced her body at the tip of Angela's foot. And like Angela she didn't stop there. With ease she rotated her legs back and raised them up doing a split in the air and held the pose. After holding a few more seconds Krista jumped off Angela's foot and landed gracefully on both feet. Angela quickly unraveled her body and they both bowed. They automatically earned a clap from me. "And you'll be learning how to do that and more." Fegan said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. Maybe joining this place wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Fegan asked Angela and Krista to begin my training today, which is funny because I expected to spend the day today filling out paperwork to be in this thing. "So why did I not have to audition like any normal people?" I asked Angela as she helped me get into the practice clothes they gave me. After she helped my slip it on, she met my eyes, "Because we've seen what you can do. And in some way we always did wish we had people like you. Just seeing you perform and compete, we could tell that you had a passion for it. That's what this place has been lacking lately." Krista frowned as she came inside the dressing room, "Oh stop with that nonsense Angela, everyone here's got enough passion."

Angela rolled her eyes, "Please, many of the people here are _only _here for the fame and spotlight they are given like…for example that mean and nasty Halston. Just because she's dating the Cirque's main star she thinks she's all that and because she thinks she's oh so amazing at aqua dancing, which is so lame if you don't ask me."

"Oh just because she's dating J…" Krista was broken off by a scream and laughter. All three of us rushed out to see what all the commotion was about. Angela huffed as she placed her hands on her hips, "I swear Halston is such an attention whore." I looked towards the blonde that sat on the floor laughing as a blonde and brunette guy stood around her. "Come on Hals, stop acting so childish," the brunette that had his back to us laughed. Why did the voice sound so familiar?

Krista shook her head as she watched the blonde girl stand up and wrap her arms around the brunette's neck, who still looked oddly familiar from the back, "I still don't understand what he sees in her." Angela threw her head back and laughed, "Do you not see it? He loves it when girls fawn over him and Halston was the one that pretty much gave him all the attention he wanted. I doubt he even actually likes her." I was strangely curious on who this mystery guy was, "And what's the name of the guy she's hugging then?"

Angela crossed her arms, "That's her boyfriend, the one we've been speaking about. And his name is James Maslow." Just as Angela said his name, the brunette guy turned his head to where I could perfectly see him. A gasp escaped my lips. It was the same guy I had ran into earlier today. He was the blonde's boyfriend.

Once James' noticed me, he flashed me a smile and winked.

In that instant, I hated his guts.

This will definitely be a long journey for me.

**Annndd the plot thickens haha. What do you think Gen will say to James now that she knows who he is? Sorry it was a short chapter, Wally wouldn't leave me alone and so I was forced to write half of this chapter with one hand lol Anyways REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I didn't have anything else better to do today haha I should probably be writing my stories on Youtube but I'm losing inspiration and I've also got a headache so I'm not making any sense it's because of that lol Characters for the story are in the last chapter along with disclaimers. I hope you're enjoying this story Gen!**

"So how'd you find today's exercises?" Angela asked as she handed me a towel to dry off the sweat on my neck. I sighed, "Definitely tougher than what we do in gymnastics!" Most of the day Krista and Angela had me working on balancing on my arms for as long as my arms could hold. At first I thought it would be something simple and easy but it required a lot of strength that I lacked. My arms felt like noodles after I was done with everything.

Angela laughed softly as she watched me rub my sore biceps, "Don't worry it gets easier when you practice more. But I'll tell you know it's probably a big harder than doing trapeze or contortion." I laughed, "I highly doubt it. On trapeze you've got to use arm strength along with hitting the right movements and the way you and Krista did contortion, it looks to me that you have to be incredibly amazing in balance and strength." Angela shook her head and chuckled as we walked out of the nearly empty practice building, "I guess so, but I've been doing it for years so it's easy for me but now balancing on two arms for an extended amount of time, now that's difficult and you've got to make it look good as well or people will be bored."

We pushed through the metal double doors. Many of the other performers were hanging around and mingling with each other. "So what do you prefer, trapeze or contortion?" I asked as we walked over to the table that was set up with food for us. She shrugged as she reached for a water bottle, "I don't know. They're both something I've done for so long that I grew to love both. I don't think I'd be able to choose."

"I'll tell you know that she looks better when she bends her body in all these impressive ways," the blonde guy I had seen earlier walked up and smiled at Angela as he reached for an apple. I watched as Angela's cheeks blushed, "Oh you would be the one to say that." He laughed and his green eyes finally fell on me, "And who's the new fresh meat?"

Angela walked over to stand beside me, "This is Genevieve Donovan. You know, the girl we've pretty much have been begging for Sebastian to add to the cirque." The blonde smiled and stretched a hand out, "Oh yeah, definitely heard a lot about you. I'm Kendall Schmidt by the way." By the look of his well built body and toned muscles, I could tell that he must do some type of gymnastics.

"Nice to meet you, Kendall." I replied and shook his hand. Kendall's eyes wondered back to Angela, who stood there slightly gawking at him. "Well I will see you two ladies around, I've got to get back to practicing with James for the next show before he kills me." He gave us a small wave along with a smile directed towards Angela. I knew almost instantly that they probably had a thing for each other but wouldn't admit it. In some way, that was absolutely cute.

"I saw the way you looked at him," I smirked at her once Kendall was out of ear shot. Angela's cheeks blushed, "I have no idea what you are talking about." I shook my head and playfully bumped her hip with mine, "C'mon, you totally have a thing for the guy. It's totally obvious." Angela fingered the top of the water bottle, "Like he'd ever actually see me that way. Trust me I've been down that road and never going back. But come on. Let's go find Krista before she starts freaking out for being alone." I didn't say anything else because by the look of it, Angela seemed to truly think that Kendall didn't notice her in any way but from what I saw. He definitely had something towards her by the way he looked at her.

We found Krista talking to this young girl, probably around the age of eleven. "Hey Gen, meet Lizzie!" said Krista once she noticed Angela and I walk up to her. Lizzie turned to face me and smiled, "Oh so you're the famous Genevieve I keep hearing about." It surprised me how young this girl was and wondered how she got herself into this place. "Nice to meet you, Lizzie." I smiled back.

Angela laughed and ruffled the top of Lizzie's hair with her hand, "Lizzie here is part of Krista and I's contortion act. She got into the cirque at a young age and she pretty much lives with us. Her mother comes every now and then but we rarely see her." In that instant I knew how Lizzie felt, being practically abandoned by a parent isn't the best feeling in the world. But from the look on Lizzie's happy face, it didn't look like she minded much as I did. "How long have you been here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Lizzie thought for a minute, "About four years or so. I didn't really perform until I turned 9." Angela sighed turning to me, "The show can't have people younger than 9 performing because it could make the cirque look really bad if we have someone really young out doing dangerous things."

Krista rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt people would really care. I mean have you seen that Giuliano Stroe kid working around weights and all that mess, people think it's amazing."

Angela shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah, but we have safety reasons. What if one of these kids die on an act. People might want to sue the cirque and we're out of jobs." I nodded in agreement to what she had said, "I agree with her. If I was in the audience and I saw some 7 year old die right in front of me, I'd be pretty upset."

"Do you girls not have anything better to do than gossip?" We all turned around at the perky voice. There stood Halston with a smirk on her face as she held a water bottle in her hand. Her hair was pulled back into a long pony tail. I noticed her forehead glistening with sweat; she probably had just come out from practicing something.

"Oh go back to kissing up to your boyfriend or something. Better yet, shut the hell up." Krista sneered. Halston threw her head back and laughed, "At least I have someone to notice me."

"By you, do you mean your unusually large boobs?" Angela retorted.

Halston smiled, "At least I have some." She turned her gaze to me and her smile turned into disapproval as she scrutinized me. "I honestly don't see what they see in you. You don't look like you have any talent at all. Well not like anyone here has the talent I do."

This comment automatically got a eye roll rewarded from me. Who did she think she was to be criticizing me? So far, we were not getting off on the right foot. I could tell now that we would be having some serious problems.

"Honey, the show does not revolve around you." Krista scoffed and turned her body away from Halston, facing me. Halston placed a hand on her small hip, "Oh yeah, and all you do is bend your body in all these different ways. Which is actually very gross."

"It's much better than swimming around in a tiny glass bowl filled with water, there's nothing impressive about that." Krista growling turning her face to Halston.

A sly smile appeared on her face, "James seems to think so."

Angela started laughing, "James finds anything with boobs and an ass impressive."

Her comment caused Halston to glare at her, "Find this impressive bitch." She suddenly twisted the top off her water bottle and dumped it on top of Angela. Both Krista and I gasped as Angela's mouth gapped open with her eyes widened. The water must have been freezing because I could tell a few goosebumps appear on Angela's pale skin.

"That was not nice!" Lizzie yelled at Halston.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the young girl and pushed her back causing her to fall on her bottom. That made me get seriously pissed off, it was one thing that she'd come and say something to us older ones but when she messed with someone younger. It was definitely crossing the line. I reached my arms out and pushed Halston back, "You do that again and I'll personally make sure that you can never do a back bend in your life again."

Halston opened her mouth to say something until someone walked up to us. "What's going on here?" James asked as he walked up to us, his eyes meeting mine. I quickly looked away to glare at Halston who stood there with reddened cheeks. "I suggest you keep her on a leash." James turned to Halston; she looked up at him with her big eyes. "I didn't do anything babe, I just came up to talk to these girls and they were being absolutely horrible to me."

"Oh please…" Krista commented. James looked at all of us only his stare lingered on me the longest before he turned back to Halston, "I've told you before to leave them alone."

Both Angela and Krista did a double take. And even I was surprised that he had taken our side instead of his girlfriend's. Halston eyes widened in surprise, "You're kidding me right?"

James shook his head, "No, I'm not. Don't act like you didn't come up to just talk to them. You obviously came to be rude to them."

Halston huffed before turning on her heel and began to walk away, "Oh you are so not getting any tonight!"

James sighed before turning to us, "I'm sorry about that girls." His hazel eyes found mine again and I couldn't help but let my cheeks turn red. Quickly, I turned my face away. There's no way I'd ever have any real feelings for this guy. Just no way. He's not even my type.

"It's uh, fine. Thanks James." Krista said with a surprised look on her face. James gave us a small nod before turning and leaving. Angela turned to face us, her eyes widened, "I've never seen him do that before. He usually lets her have her way with people."

Lizzie nodded besides us, "I agree. And he would never say sorry to anyone. Something is definitely wrong with him."

Krista snorted, wrapping her arm around Lizzie's shoulder, "He probably finally fell on his head and knocked all that air out of there." Angela and I laughed at her comment. But deep down, I knew he had seriously meant it even though I wanted to think otherwise._ Stop it Gen! FAKE is written all over him!_ Shaking off the feeling, I walked down the hallway with the girls as we laughed at a story Lizzie was telling us about Fegan.

For the next four hours or so, I watched Krista, Angela, and Lizzie practice their act. Apparently the cirque had a show coming up this next weekend in Toronto. Originally the cirque was from Canada but it made its way down south to New York. I wasn't officially a part of the cirque yet since I didn't have a spot but Fegan had said that after this next show, I'd be thrown out there with an act, possibly on my own. It was exciting but at the same time a little nerve wrecking. The people here were beyond amazing, I felt somewhat out of place but according to Angela, I'd fit in pretty well. So far, many of the others here were very encouraging and accepting of me.

"So what'd you think of the act?" Angela breathed heavily as she came up to me untwisting the cap off the water bottle and gulped it down. I smiled, "It was really good. You guys are amazing. A few tweaks here and there but nothing that can't be fixed." They had just finished running the last part of the routine. Both Lizzie and Krista lay with their backs to the ground on the floor, also breathing heavy. Lizzie hung an arm over her eyes and Krista ran her fingers through her messy hair which had come undone.

"I'm guessing we're done for the day." Angela sighed, placing the bottle besides me. Around here, every one practiced on their own times sometimes. Only when there were conflicts with who would get what side and when, was when Fegan stepped in to make a schedule for them. It was amazing how much I've learned from only being here a few hours.

I looked down at my watch and noticed it was close to nine. The thought of not having anywhere to sleep hadn't crossed my mind all day. I had been so amazed by everything here that it had just slipped my mind. I'm guessing Angela noticed my troubled face. "Hey Gen, are you alright?" she asked squatting down next to me on the floor.

I shook my head, "No not really, I hadn't realized I don't have anywhere to go tonight. I mean, like sleep wise." Angela smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Easy. You stay with the cirque. Believe it or not we have our own tents to sleep in." When she had mentioned tents, the first thing that crossed my mind was the camping tents. That was definitely not something very comfortable to sleep in.

A laugh escaped her lips, "I didn't mean the camping tents, if that's what you thought. No, these are much larger. They can fit up to maybe four to five people. It's very spacious. Some of us stay with the cirque but some decide to go home when we're in their hometowns then return for practices. It works out fine when it comes to having someplace to sleep. Krista and I share a tent, so you can room with us if you'd like."

I smiled at her, "That sounds great actually." And sleeping problem, solved. After we gathered our things, Lizzie when her own way while we went another. "Goodnight Lizzie!" Krista smiled at the young girl before we walked down the long corridor that leads out of the building. There were double glass doors at the end that lead to the back of the building.

My eyes widened once we stepped through them. There were many tents set up out here. Well, the cast wasn't exactly that large but there were definitely a great number of tents. Krista and Angela led me between them finally coming to a tan one. The tops of the tents weren't very tall but high enough for us to walk in and out normally without having to bend over.

Angela had been right, the tents were very spacious. There was plenty of room to possibly fit two more people inside. Some small beds were set up at the corners for us to sleep in. At that moment, I wondered where exactly they packed everything into.

"And this one is yours." Angela patted the bed right across hers. I set my bags on top of it before sitting down. I'd expected the beds to be hard but they felt relatively comfortable. Not the best but it was good enough.

Then I thought of taking baths and using the restroom. There was no way to have a shower inside these tents but if they had them, then I'd seriously be impressed but by the look of the place, that wasn't possible. "Hey um…where can I take a shower?" I asked.

Krista turned to me and chuckled, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You'll have to go back into the building we came from, all you have to do is follow the corridor which will lead you back towards the gym we practiced in but take a left down the hall once you get to the doors then a right and you'll find the showers and restrooms there. Sorry we don't really have our own private restrooms or anything. We use what they give us."

I nodded. Like I had said earlier, it wasn't the best thing but I would have to suck it up. They had taken me in for a reason and I was in no place to complain about anything. At least I'd have somewhere to stay without having to pay. "Okay, thanks. I'll be back then. I'd really liked to get cleaned up." I said, now suddenly feeling my body eeky with grime from the sweat when I had practiced earlier.

"I'll come along with you. I have to take one as well." Angela said as she began to take a few clothes out her bag. Krista sank into her bed and closed her eyes, "I'll go take one later. I want to rest my feet for a while. Plus, I hate when there's too many people going in and out."

Angela shrugged at her, "Suit yourself."

I turned back to my suitcase, which was now lying on the floor, and I began to pull out some clothes. I found some sweatpants, a red t-shirt, a clean bra, and some underwear. To my luck, I hadn't forgotten my towel, toothbrush, and toothpaste but I had forgotten shampoo and conditioner. "Hey Angela, do you have any shampoo and conditioner I could borrow?"

Angela held up two red bottles labeled Herbal Essence, "I've got you covered, now come on before the guys get there."

She couldn't have possibly said guys, right? "What do you mean?" I asked as we walked out of the tent. Angela sighed looking down towards her feet as we made our way back to the building, "Um, the only bad thing about taking showers is that all us have to be in the same area since there isn't separate showers. Just depends where we are but here, they don't have that so we have to share with the guys. BUT we do have shower curtains which isn't all that bad."

I raised an eyebrow. The first thing that came into my mind was some stranger suddenly opening the curtain while I was in the nude. That's definitely uncomfortable. "Are they not worried about guys and girls, you know, doing anything inappropriate?"

Angela shook her head, "No, not really. We're pretty close here, like a family almost and we all respect each other's privacy. Which is one of the rules here, if you're going to mess around with someone, then do it in your own private time."

I guess in some way that was a little bit more relaxing but it didn't change the fact how awkward it would feel to take a shower in the same place where other guys were but if they didn't mind then I suppose I could do the same.

We finally reached the building and walked down the hallways Krista had said earlier. Sure enough, there were girls and guys coming out from the same room. You could hear a few showers running already. The door there was marked _Locker Room,_ then it hit me that the building was the old men's gymnastics place. After the new building was built, this place was used for other purposes. Up until now, I hadn't known what those other purposes were.

I sighed in relief once we stepped in through the door. The dressing rooms -or if you called it that- were separated; girls on one side and guys on the other. When Angela and I stepped inside, there weren't any girls there. I'm guessing most were either taking a shower or already done. I could hear a few voices coming from the guy's side but I couldn't really make anything out.

"Here's goes nothing," I whispered to myself. Angela had her back to me as she began to do undress and I did the same. In gymnastics we had undressed in front of each other before but we each knew each other. So it was awkward doing that with Angela in here since I had just met her.

Once I finished undressing, I quickly wrapped the towel around my body then I turned back and noticed Angela had done the same. "Just come in the shower next to mine so I can pass you the things." She gave me an awkward smile before turning around and going towards the showers which now looked empty.

I said a small thank you prayer to myself before tiptoeing after her and slipping into the shower then closing the curtain. Angela ran her shower first before I did. The water felt good as it hit my sore muscles. I let out a happy sigh, feeling the water run down my body. I stood there just enjoying the feeling until Angela spoke, "I'm done, here Gen. I'll toss them over the top."

The shampoo came into view first then the conditioner. It nearly slipped out of my hand but I managed to catch them. "I'll meet you back at the tent." Angela said and shut her water off.

I took in a deep breath and continued with my shower. It was probably about twenty minutes when I finally shut off the water. I took the towel that I had laid right outside next to the curtain.

Peeking out of the curtain first before reaching out for my towel, I finally stepped out. To my surprise there was no one else there, until I turned around and rammed right into someone's chest. I let out a shriek as both our bodies tumbled to the floor sending my towel down to my ankles. I realized then that I had landed naked right on top of someone. And for my unfortunate luck, that someone was James.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, covering my bare chest with my forearms and reaching for my towel quickly covering myself.

James's eyes widened as he looked away from me, clutching at his towel which had come undone but still covering him enough for anything to be seen, "You know, I didn't expect our third meeting to be this third based." My cheeks burned from embarrassment. I can't believe this had happened to me.

He turned his head slightly to make sure I was covered until he fully met my gaze. A smile spread across his lips, "Don't worry I didn't see anything."

I rolled my eyes before tightly wrapping the towel around my body without uncovering myself and got up to my feet. James did the same and re-wrapped the towel around his waist without uncovering as well. I couldn't help then to notice his toned muscles. It took a lot from me to tear my eyes away from his body. "I um…I was leaving." I muttered before I started to push past him.

He caught my wrist with his hand, "You know Gen, I'm kind of glad you're on this cirque now." Was he seriously trying to make small talk after what just happened?

I jerked my hand away from his grip and looked up at his eyes. God, those eyes. _Stop it Gen! He just wants to have his way with you, plus he has a girlfriend._ "So am I but definitely not glad that I'll have to share the experience with you." I replied harshly before I turned around and walked away.

There was no way in hell I'd let him think he can have me wrapped around his finger like Halston.

Just no fucking way.

**UGH definitely not the best chapter ever but I really didn't know where to take this to haha. Anyways REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to apologize for the long wait on this and my other stories, I will still continue them but since I am currently in my senior year and I am in 4 extracurricular activities and I have 4 honors classes I have no time to get on, if I do then it's during the weekends but that's when I update my stories on YT as well. Anyways on with the story!**

**New Characters for this story:**

**Zooey Deschanel – Kit **

**Vanessa Morgan – Sarah **

After the accident inside the locker room, I headed back to the tent where I found Krista already asleep and Angela on her bed with glasses on reading a book called 'Leviathan' by Thomas Hobbes. Wow, who knew she liked reading? Honestly she seemed like a very smart girl to me.

I laid out the wet towels to dry. Of course I had dressed inside the locker room before I had left. Thankfully I hadn't run into James again. "Whatcha got there?" I asked Angela as I jumped into bed and propped myself up on my elbow to look at her.

She looked up at me from her book and smiled, "Reading, something of a side hobby other than bending my body different ways."

I nodded, "You seem more like you would be in college studying for a real career."

Angela placed her book down and took her glasses off then rubbed her eyes. "Well honestly my family didn't have money to pay for college, so I decided to join the cirque to kind of save up for it." I raised my eyebrows. Didn't see that one coming.

"What college were you planning on going to?" I asked.

Angela chuckled a bit, "Believe it or not but Harvard. They have one of the best pre-med programs in the U.S but I didn't have that kind of money, so I ended up here."

I abruptly sat up then and waved my hands, "Hold up, how old you are exactly?"

"I'm only 18; I graduated high school when I was 15. You could say I was somewhat of a genius." Angela shrugged.

My jaw had literally dropped to the floor. I really hadn't expected her to be this young! The moment I saw her, I thought she was at least my age but she's taller than and practically speaks like and older person. "Well this is awkward…" I sighed.

Angela laughed, "Yeah everyone says that but like I always say age is but a number. And don't worry I don't use large vocabulary around any of the people here, it'll probably freak some out."

Now she had caught my attention, "Say something intelligent to me."

"Like what?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Well you mentioned pre-med, tell me something about the human body."

Angela thought for a moment, "Hmm…okay. Uh, the human brain cell can hold 5 times as much information as the Encyclopedia Britannica. Or any other encyclopedia for that matter. Scientists have yet to settle on a definitive quantity, but the storage competence of the brain in electronic terms is thought to be between 3 or even 1,000 terabytes. The National Archives of Britain, comprising over 900 years of history, only takes up 70 terabytes, making your brain's memory power imposing."

I sat there for a moment, "Okay, I lost you after human brain cell." Angela shook her head and began to laugh to herself. This chick was definitely something else. And what surprised me the most is that she told me this out of memory like if she were telling me her birthday. I must say that's pretty impressive.

After a few more minutes of talking, we turned the lights off and said our goodnights. Tomorrow was going to be a brand new day and I was going to make it one of the best. Whatever incident had happened tonight would definitely not get in my way.

That was until…I dreamt of him.

"_You are absolutely beautiful." James whispered as he placed his soft warm hand on my cheek. I involuntarily closed my eyes and savored the moment. Just by his touch my heart beat began to rise. _

_Why was it that he had this effect on me? I just couldn't understand. _

_Once I opened my eyes again I found myself lost into his amazing hazel eyes. His smile radiated as he found mine. What happened next was nothing I'd ever once thought or even wanted to do. _

_James slowly leaned in towards me, his lips only centimeters from my own. What scared me the most was that I wanted it. I wanted to feel his full soft lips move against mine. And in less than a centimeter away, it would come true. _

"GEN WAKE UP!" Krista screamed into my ear.

"What the hell?!" I shrieked as I fell on the floor with a loud thump. I wasn't sure whether my heart was beating hard from Krista's yell or from that terrifying but undoubtedly sweet dream. No, focus Gen, you don't like James remember.

"What happened in here?" I looked up to find a wide eyed Angela staring at me from the entrance of the tent. She quickly walked over to me and helped me to my feet.

"Krista here decided it would be funny to scare me awake." I gave a death glare to the blonde across the room as Angela helped me to my feet.

Krista shrugged and chuckled, "Hey you were making some happy noises so I thought I would be doing you a favor."

My cheeks had instantly turned pink at her comment. Had I really been making….happy noises? I most certainly hope not. But by the look on Krista's face and the smirk she had given me, there was a huge possibility that she had been lying about it.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Enough with these sophomoric antics, you two. We have to get to practice. Today we're working on the contortion act, Krista."

I turned to Angela then, "And what will I be doing today?"

Krista smiled, "I'm sure we'll find something for you to do. You can always work on trapeze or something. We do need an extra person after the last girl we had fallen off and broke her leg and arm."

This caused me to gulp. They weren't kidding when they said that people can seriously get hurt. The most I could actually do was anything gymnastics related. Okay, so maybe trapeze has some flexibility involved like gymnastics does but there is no way I'd be able to stay on a bar hanging up high off the ground and expect to live. I guess Angela noticed the look on my face because she stretched a hand out and rubbed my shoulder.

"You'll be okay. Hardly anyone gets hurt doing trapeze, well that's because most had experience with it. But I can assure you that you'll be okay. Besides, we do own harnesses you know." Angela gave me a reassuring smile.

After changing into some practice clothes, Krista and Angela went their separate ways while I went to a different part of the gym. Many of the other members of the cirque were sitting around and stretching. Some of them would say hi and smile at me while others continued to mind their own business.

"Rough night?" someone said behind me.

I turned around to find Fegan standing behind me. "You can you tell that easily?" I asked.

Fegan shrugged, "I can see it in your aura."

My eyebrows automatically rose, "Alright, you're seriously freaking me out with this whole psychic stuff and what not." He let out a chuckle and began to walk away.

Suddenly a light skinned thing girl with dark hair and penetrating blue eyes walked up to me followed by a dark skinned and long dark haired girl. "Hi you must be Genevieve." The blue eyed girl spoke.

"Yes, that's me." I smiled as I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Kit and this is Sarah. We're part of the trapeze group. Well along with Angela and Krista, we were told we'd be training you today." Kit said.

"Nice to meet both of you." I smiled.

"Come on then, let's get started." Kit smiled as she led me towards another area.

Usually every act gets to have their own practice and training area only trapeze had to be put with others because, according to Kit, it wasn't seen as anything very dangerous unlike other acts. Which I strongly disagreed on, I could easily fall off and break my head open for goodness sakes! But they had rules and one had to abide by them.

"Okay, well first thing is first though; we have to cover some of the basics to trapeze. It's not all just about flipping through the air and hoping to catch your partner's hands." Sarah said then as she walked up closer to me and placed a large thick belt around my waist.

Kit walked up then and hooked a line to the back of the belt, "She's right. Trapeze is like gymnastics and dance mixed. You have to be focus on what you are doing but at the same time think about posture and elegance."

After giving me a few pointers on how the stances must look like and helping me stretch out, they led me towards a latter that went up to a platform probably 40 feet off the ground. Until now, I've never been afraid of heights. But after seeing how far up high we were, I definitely did not want to do this.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Kit will say on the ground and will make that the net holds so you'll feel better. But once you get the hang of it, the net will be removed then the harness." Sarah placed her hands on my shoulders and gave me a soft push towards the latter.

In some way, I felt better that Sarah would be coming up with me. Once we were on the platform, Sarah handed me the white bar and placed it on my hands, "Okay, now all you have to do is swing off, tense your legs and point your toes and once you have the right momentum try your best to swing your legs towards your body and latch on to the bar and let go so you can swing with your legs. Got it?"

"I umm…" I began but she suddenly pushed me off.

Next thing I knew, I was staring up at Kit. Everything around me seemed to spin.

"Is she okay?" Sarah's voice came through the ringing in my ears.

"Yeah, she just passed out." Kit's voice came through more clearly.

Kit helped me sit up, while Sarah handed me a glass of water. "What happened?" I groaned as I held my head. For some odd reason I felt very light headed.

"You passed out." Kit replied.

"Did you not take a breath before you went?" Sarah asked.

I glared at her, "I didn't have the chance because you pushed me off."

Kit turned around and frowned at her. Sarah held her hands up in defense, "I'm sorry, I'm so used to doing that to all of the performers. She's the first to faint."

Kit stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "You should have known that she was pretty nervous by the look on her face. Next time, I'll be going up with her."

Suddenly they launched off into a dispute. Honestly at this moment, I didn't want to deal with any of this. I was seriously beginning to think that the cirque life was not for me. "You know, maybe there's not a next time for me." I sighed as I began to walk off only to be pulled back by the harness line.

I gave a look at Kit so she could take it off. And once she did, I continued to walk away; ignoring both of their protests.

"What the hell are you doing here Gen, seriously?" I mumbled to myself as I walked out of the area and into the lonesome hall. I'm guessing everyone was practicing at the moment.

"You weren't too bad, you know?"

I froze at the familiar voice. Just when my day was going bad, it would get worse now. I turned then to find James walking up to me. "What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Regardless of what you think, I believe that you belong here. With us." James smiled not closing the space between us. Suddenly all memory of that dream from last night came to me. No, focus Gen. You're supposed to hate the guy. Yet I couldn't help but feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't really care about what you think, of all people." I said harshly before I turned back around only to feel his grip on my arm.

"Wait, I want to apologize about last night. It was definitely not anything that I was expecting." He sounded sincere at the moment. No flirty tone in his voice.

Finally I turned to look at him, which was a major mistake. His hazel eyes bore into mine, and held me at his gaze. And even though I wanted to turn away so badly, I couldn't. It was like I was under a spell.

And in some way, I knew James felt what I had. His grip on my arm loosened only for his hand to trail up to my face. This was wrong. This was all wrong.

"Stop please." My voice came out hoarse. I knew that if we were to even kiss, there would be no going back. I've never felt anything for a guy before because I was always far too busy for one. But now, it was different but I had to hold on to the fact that he had someone else. Even though I tried so hard to hold on to that, it was forgotten the moment his fingers made contact with my hot cheek.

"You're absolutely beautiful Gen." he whispered keeping his eyes on mine. Then he began to lean in toward me, closing the space between us only to where our faces were centimeters apart.

Oh no, my dream!

This could not be happening to me.

**Whoa! Will James kiss Gen? Hmm. Sorry for the wait on this, it literally took me days to write because I've been beyond busy! Anyways, REVIEW!**


End file.
